


Prompt: Baby

by GillyTweed



Series: Prompt Fics [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/F, prompt, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: A prompt submitted to my tumblr:
"For the prompt thing the word "Baby" ;/"





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got people to send in one word prompts on tumblr so I could make a bunch of fics to bury that Specific Fic. It's taken me a bit to get to posting them here but better late than never.

Prompt: baby

Spirits, Clarke was going to kill her.

She sprinted through the trees, clutching her precious cargo to her chest with one hand and gripping her sword tightly with the other. Her breaths came in sharp gasps, her chest burning. Sweat and rain dripped into her eyes, pouring down her face and soaking her clothes. For a moment, she slowed, pressing herself against a tree for cover. With gentle movements, she adjusted the bundle strapped across her torso by a sling. She moved a bit of the cloth covering, checking the status of the small creature. Expressive blue eyes looked back at her from an adorable round face. Yup, Clarke was going to kill her.

That is, if those pursuing her didn’t kill her first.

She couldn’t have just left the child. Their parents were dead, run through by bandits, and the rest of the merchant convoy had been slaughtered just before she and her warriors had arrived. She’d found the child hidden among sacks of grain, swaddled in a blanket of similar colour to the canvas sacks. Her second in command had implored her to take the child and run, which, after some convincing, she had. Of course, some of the bandits had to pursue, escaping the warrior band she’d left behind.

She cursed softly as the baby gurgled happily at her, as though they both didn’t have people trying to kill them. Covering the child again, she continued to run. It was only another few miles to Polis. She could certainly make it that far, right? And maybe she could present the child as a sacrifice gift to Clarke so her wrath would be lessened. Yes, that would work.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send in a prompt, have questions about my fics, want to talk about writing, or want really inconsistent updates on my progress, come follow my tumblr @GillyTweed


End file.
